Nuestro Dolor
by Jote Jote
Summary: Historia basada en el capítulo 294 del manga. Cuenta como Ryohei encontró a Yamamoto después de que fuera atacado. Una mezcla de muchos sentimientos 8027, 1833, 3380. Por favor comenten o critiquen!


**Nuestro Dolor**

La sangre de Takeshi manaba de su abdomen, que tonto se sentía.

"Tsuna."

El muchacho intento arrastrarse en el suelo, empujándose con sus piernas y manos: no podía.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía.

"¡Maldición!"

Takeshi se sentía muy asustado, su mirada se clavaba en la entrada del vestidor pero comenzó a perder la compostura cuando noto que el charco de sangre se había agrandado hasta rebasar el límite que alcanzaban sus manos.

"¡Maldición!"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de los ojos de Takeshi, estaba temblando y su voz comenzaba a parecer más un sollozo.

"¡¿Por qué tiene que terminar todo de esta manera?"

Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado, se sentía frío, su barriga le quemaba, no tenia idea de que tan profunda era la herida pero sentía mucho calor e incomodidad.

"Por favor... que alguien..."

Takeshi comenzó a desesperarse cuando sintió que su cabeza le dolía. Tenía que hacer algo. ¡Buscar una manera de prevenirles! … Contemplando el charco de sangre lo entendió… en medio de profundas lágrimas copio las letras occidentales que había visto en la envoltura.

"Dellito"

Fue lo que pudo escribir con sus dedos.

….

Ryohei corría alegremente por los corredores, en una mano sostenía un tonfa, que obviamente no podía ser de nadie más que de Hibari.

Llegó al patio, estaba oscuro pero al ver la puerta del vestidor del club de Baseball, decidió echar un vistazo. No era normal que alguien estuviera a esta hora todavía en la escuela. Normalmente los únicos que permanecían en ese lugar a partir de las siete de la noche, eran Hibari y eventualmente él, cuando decidía que era momento de perturbar la vida a su compañero de salón.

Ryohei tiro el Tonfa en dirección a unos arbustos.

"Hibari debe tener cientos así que no creo que le importe"

Imaginó un armario lleno de estuches con Tonfas de muchos colores. Con esa idea se asomó por la puerta del vestidor.

"YAMAMOTO!"

Ryohei irrumpió en el vestidor. Takeshi veía borroso, solo sintió que su cuerpo era levantado y la cara de Sasagawa Ryohei esta próxima.

"HIBARI!"

Comenzó a sentir mucho calor, supuso que se trataba de la flama de Ryohei, que intentaba sanarle. Los gritos de Ryohei retumbaban en sus oídos.

"HIBARI!"

"HIBARIIIIIIII!"

"¡ESTOY EN EL VESTIDOR! ¡POR FAVOR VEN!"

Un golpe sordo del tonfa indicó que Hibari estaba en la puerta, retiró el tonfa de la puerta, dejando una abolladura y se paro ahí sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera Ryohei.

"¡No tengo paciencia para tus juegos Sasagawa Ryohei, devuélveme mi otro tonfa.!¡No tengo tiempo para perseguirte!"

"¡TIRE EL TONFA! ¡YAMAMOTO ESTA MURIENDO!"

Hibari dirigió su mirada hacia lo que sostenía Ryohei, era Yamamoto. Ryohei lo tenía entre sus brazos había colocado su sudadera en medio del abdomen del otro chico, amarrándola con el resto de las ropas intentando hacer presión para evitar la salida de la sangre.

"Por favor..."

Takeshi había recostado su cabeza en el pecho de Ryohei, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente con sus brazos, intentando emitir toda la flama de sol posible.

"senpai... no había notado... lo bien que hueles."

"¡Deja de hablar, es solo sudor!"

Hibari tenía expresión de terror en su rostro, se había quedado helado en la entrada del vestidor. Ryohei se sentía aún peor, era la primera vez que veía a Hibari de esa manera y siendo él la persona más temeraria de toda la escuela, Ryohei no pudo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de sus ojos y cayeron sobre el rostro pálido de Takeshi quien miraba fijamente a Ryohei.

"¡KYOYA!"

El joven despertó de su trance y corrió al lado de ambos chicos, tiro su tonfa y coloco una mano en hombro desnudo de Ryohei y con otro comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo.

"Deja de llorar."

Ryohei hizo una cara de asombro y se sonrojo.

"Esta bien."

Ambos se incorporaron como un relámpago. Salieron del vestidor, Hibari por delante, Ryohei cargando a Yamamoto entre sus brazos. Seguidos por Kangaryu. Atravesaron el patio y corrieron por los corredores en dirección a la salida. Hibari marcó a urgencias.

Kusakabe les salió al encuentro con una cara de terror al ver la escena de los 3 corriendo con Yamamoto ensangrentado.

¡Chairman!

"¡¿Qué pasó?"

"Es una emergencia. El responsable puede estar todavía en Namimori. ¡Asesinen a cualquier sospechoso!"

Con esta orden dejaron atrás a Kusakabe, se estaba desesperando al ver que la gente del número de emergencias no contestaban.

"¡MALDICIÓN!"

Estrello el teléfono en el suelo y siguieron corriendo.

"Detendremos un auto"

Cuando llegaron a la verja que llevaba a la calle, Hibari se adelantó y se paró en media calle. El primer conductor que pasa por ahí se llevo un susto de muerte al ver un estudiante en plena calle que no se movió ni un milímetro al ver un carro aproximarse a él.

El carro frenó violentamente, el conductor muy asustado salió del auto a reclamar al muchacho, quien lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra el auto.

"Cállate y llévanos al hospital".

Unos minutos después, los tres se dirigían al hospital. Hibari se sentó junto al conductor. Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban atrás.

El dolor había desaparecido y la sangre seguía saliendo, todo el pecho y el regazo de Ryohei estaban humedecidos con la sangre tibia de Yamamoto. Ryohei estaba agotado, y dejo de emitir flamas.

"Mizuno."

Fue lo que Yamamoto susurró a Ryohei, mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. La expresión de Ryohei era de furia. La imagen de los miembros de Shimon pasaba por su mente junto al inmenso deseo de hacerlos pedazos por lo que habían hecho.

"No digas nada Sasagawa"

Interrumpió Hibari.

"¡Pero...de!"

"Este es un secreto entre los tres."

El hospital estaba a la vista.

"Lo discutiremos con el bebé después."

Apretó su puño en su regazó.

"Un alumno que lastima a otro dentro de Nanimori, debe ser mordido hasta la muerte"

Ryohei asintió mientras miraba como se encontraba Yamamoto.

Este finalmente perdió la conciencia.

Se sentía feliz por haber estado tan en contacto con Ryohei, que lo había cuidado todo este tiempo, el olor a sudor le agradaba cada vez más sin embargo sentía miedo de no poder decirle a Tsuna que durante todo este tiempo, le había amado en silencio.

"Eres mi razón de vivir y desde el día que me salvaste he querido decir decirte que te amo."

Deseando que Shimon jamás se acerque a su pequeño Tsuna, Yamamoto finalmente perdió la conciencia.


End file.
